High-power laser systems are being developed for a number of military and commercial applications. Many conventional high-power laser systems use an optical bench to hold various components in precise optical alignment. A separate cooling system can be used to cool the various components of a laser system, but attempts are typically made to keep the optical bench in an isothermal state, meaning its temperature cannot vary significantly during operation. Temperature changes and temperature differences in the optical bench could cause the optical bench to warp or otherwise deform, which interferes with the precise optical alignment of the various components.